The invention relates to a throttle valve arrangement for closing a through flow opening in a throttle valve connection piece, in particular for an internal combustion engine, having a pivotally actuated throttle valve shaft which the through flow opening is mounted transversely with respect to its longitudinal extent, projecting with its free ends into the housing of the throttle valve connection piece, and having a throttle valve which is firmly connected to the throttle valve shaft and by means of which the through flow opening can be closed.
In such throttle valve arrangements, it is known to introduce the throttle valve into an axial slot in the throttle valve shaft. Drilled holes and threaded drilled holes are formed in the throttle valve shaft, transversely to the plane of the throttle valve, and as a result recesses, into which screws for attaching the throttle valve to the throttle valve shaft are screwed, are formed flush in the throttle valve shaft.
In order to secure the screws against unintentional loosening, the screws also have screw protections. This design is complex and costly in terms of mounting. Furthermore, the additive manufacture tolerances of the throttle valve, throttle valve shaft, axial slot and the threaded drilled holes and recesses give rise to a relatively large degree of play of the throttle valve in the through flow opening of the throttle valve connection piece and thus to a relatively high leakage rate when the throttle valve is closed.